


Chocolate fun

by TomEn



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Food Porn, Food Sex, Hot Chocolate, Self-Insert, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomEn/pseuds/TomEn
Summary: A quick story inspired by some picture.





	Chocolate fun

"What.... are you doing...?" she asked when I told her to reveal her firm, round breasts. She blushed madly.   
"I don't... think so..." she answered, but I smiled. "Come on, I'm your master, right?"  
"Yes, but..." she blushed even more and slowly, with visible hesitating, she started to pull her upper clothes off, revealing her funbags. There were really pair of great breasts, fitting to the queen of celtcs and mother of children. Truly, a set of majestic tits.  
"Oh... ok, I did itd..." she said, I could feel shame in her voice. Well, clearly, it wasn't normal for her to show her boobs in all their naked glory to some stranger.   
"Very good, Boudicea, very good" I said. "Now, remember when you said that you always wanted to be sweet for the others?"  
"Yes, but..." she rose her hands to cover her breasts.  
"No, no, no!" I protested. "Keep them like that"  
"But... why?"   
"You will see soon" I said and left the room for while, just to return with a cup.  
She looked at me with puzzlement as I approached her. "Now, don't move" I said and I slowly lowered the cup above her left tit.  
"Auuuuuch!" she cried as the hot chocolate began to pour slowly, right on her magnificent tit. Because of the chill air it started to harden instantly, forming a brown aureola around her nipple.   
Surly, it was painful, but looks like Boudicea earned her pride as a warrior queen. She made not a move as I pouted hot chocolate on her tit. Next I turned to the fight breast. She was blushing and trembling, but made not a sign of resist as I poured more hot chocolate on the other of her big breasts. She left out soft moan between her cries. i smiled, taking a bit of chocolate on my fingers and rubbing it against her lips.   
"See, you'll be really sweet" I said, moving my fingers inside her mouth, making Boudicea to lick chocolate off them. "Or maybe you doesn't like it?"  
"It's.... ohh.... shameful but..." she tried to say something but in the same moment I finished pouring chocolate. I put an empty cup away and lowered myself a bit to lick the chocolate of her majestic breasts.  
"Aaaaaahhh!" her cry echoed in my room. I have to admit that it was fantastic. Taste of chocolate mixed with a warmth of her royal body, a tenderness of her big breasts. Boudica monaed and groaned as I played with her funbags, offering no resistance at all. At first I wasn't sure if she will agree for that kind of play, mostly because of her royal pride. But she wasn't in her warrior mode at all.   
I finished when her firm breasts were all clean. Her big nipples were hard, poking proudly. I took them between my fingers, twisting and turning slowly, while I kissed her lips. We shared a long, passionate kiss and I could feel her body responded for my actions.   
"Ohh... Do you..." she started when we broke the kiss. "have... more... of that... chocoate?" she asked, clearly ashamed of her words.  
"I think I have a little more" I grinned. I planned to keep it for Artoria, but in the same moment Boudicaea slowly spread her legs.  
"Coud you... use it... there as well?" she asked, getting all red like a brick.   
I knew this was perfect idea...


End file.
